Strong Immortal
Strong Immortal is a character from Vibrant Wind Adventures. Bio The most powerful character of the entire Randomverse. She could make the entire universe be destroyed if she wanted to, and possesses great power. Nobody has ever beat her thus far, and due to her powers of Determined Strength and Existential Perfection, nobody ever will anytime soon. Anything anyone can do, she can do better, and in fact, she can do ANYTHING. She is basically invincible due to these powers. She didn't start out with these powers, but all it took was for her to move to a warmer place, since she's never received warmth in her entire life. According to the Swear Chart, Strong Immortal swears pretty often. Total Randomverse Island Strong Immortal competed in Total Randomverse Island as a member of the Freaky Fairiez. Even though she made the merge, her downfall came in that episode as a torture (Wawanakwa Hair Salon) caused her to be bald. She was then eliminated by the confessions of hate, sending her into a rage. VW and SI Strong Immortal is currently in a series where every interaction with Vibrant Wind was recorded. All of these interactions occurred in order. #Auditioned for Panem's Got Talent. #Attacked Vibrant Wind for a quiche. #Visited Amy's shop. #Objected to Mary and Natural Sam's wedding. #Used a "madden me" sign. #Beat Owens to death. #Broke Daffy free from a trap. #Used the Toad Trail attack on Vibrant Wind. #Slept with Vibrant Wind; Dragonlord spared her. #Played Sardines. #Played Sardines again. #Played Truth or Dare. #Lost in a hockey match to the death. #Sang a melody of love at Beulah. #Sat through Vibrant Wind's boring lecture. #Received a Super Smash Bros. invitation. #Got kicked in the groin. #After killing four characters, Scotty screams that she is a killer. #Chose not to revive Vibrant Wind with a Phoenix Down. #Played rock-paper-scissors with Vibrant Wind. #Fought for a confetti gun. #Raced Vibrant Wind to the dog's shelter. #Is first to hide during a Sardines game. #Shared a s'mores party ring. #Played a game that Blue Jay eventually ditched. #Beat Pikachu to death. #Chased Vibrant Wind down for a box of vegetables. #Vibrant Wind makes a grounded video out of her. #Fed Vibrant Wind a Sitrus Berry. #Ambrose killed both parties. #Vibrant Wind spoils Inside Out for her. #Solved Vibrant Wind's puzzle with ease. #Kissed Vibrant Wind in a passionate and heartfelt manner. #Hugged Vibrant Wind. #Raped Vibrant Wind. #Slept with Beulah; Vibrant Wind grimaced. #Katie scheduled a date with her. #Forced to sleep in the same bed as Anna. #Experienced Shelter Runs Mark II. #Sent threats of annihilation against Vibrant Wind. #Made sweet love with Vibrant Wind after putting aside their differences. Images Strong Immortal Icon (Fairiez).png|Fairiez4berriez icon. Strong Immortal (Fairiez).jpg|Fairiez4berriez's rendition. Strong Immortal as a Secretii.png|As a Secretii Trivia Strong Immortal is the first character to be drawn by all three people managing the Randomverse (BT Productions, Fairiez, and Kobe). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Randomverse Category:Wears Earrings Category:S Characters